


Attachment

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were things in life that Katniss never thought she would do, and she's done them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachment

There were things that Katniss never expected that she would do at any point in her lifetime.

She never expected to actually be a Tribute in the Hunger Games, nor did she ever expect to actually survive once she got there. Survive twice, even, with the Quarter Quell as a factor.

Yet, here she stood (or lay, as the case may currently be), as alive as she had ever been, although with scars to show the battles she had faced – and won – along the way. 

And she never wanted to form an attachment to anyone, not long enough to get married, at the very least. Because attachments were a form of weakness in her world, and allowing yourself the possibility of getting hurt was something that she was very much opposed to.

Yet, Peeta was next to her, and the tiny matching rings that encircled their left ring fingers showed the depth of their devotion to each other.

But most of all, she never wanted to have children. That was the ultimate form of attachment, and she didn't want to bring into the world another child that would have to face the brutality of the Capital and everything that went with it. Besides, she didn't even like taking care of Buttercup, how could she handle a real, human baby that relied on her for everything?

And yet, the world had changed in the past few years. There was hope in the world, where hope had previously stayed away. Her child would not have to live in the world that she had grown up in, and for that, she was grateful, especially as she stared into her newborn daughter's face. “She looks so peaceful,” Katniss whispered. 

“The two of you are beautiful together,” Peeta said, his voice in awe of the two women before him. “Did you come up with a name yet?”

She continued to stare at her baby girl – she had ten fingers and ten toes and she could tell that she already had Peeta's eyes. “Lavender,” she said. “Soothing and relaxing.”

“Tell that to me again when she wakes us up at three in the morning with her cries,” Peeta said with a laugh. “But Lavender it is. Lavender Mellark.”

“Lavender Mellark,” Katniss repeated. “That is a beautiful name.”


End file.
